Pete Lattimer
Peter Lattimer is a former agent of the United States Secret Service, Office of Protective Operations, Presidential Protective Division, who was detailed to Warehouse 13 in 2009. After he resigned from the Warehouse he married his partner Myka Bering and had a daughter with her Christina Lattimer. Personality Pete loves cookies and is frequently seen eating them. He apparently love cookies so much that at one point he had set his ringtone to "C is for Cookie" from Sesame Street. He is also a recovering alcoholic. Leena, proprietor of the bed and breakfast where he stays while in South Dakota, claims that Pete's aura is "in-tune," a rare thing. Pete's penmanship is atrocious as far as Myka is concerned. Pete loves comic books, stating that his sister introduced them to him after his father's death to help him deal with it.This comic book knowledge occasionally fills in a key gap in the picture constructed by Myka's more highbrow literary tastes. He is an almost literal omnivore, with a tendency to consume any food left unattended. Now that he has discovered the Tesla, he considers his standard Secret Service Sig Sauer P229 "boring" and prefers using the Tesla. He will sometimes play with items he is not supposed to and ends up causing trouble for the whole team. Pete is a jokester and tries to get everyone to laugh with his various jokes, but they rarely make anybody laugh who is in the show. Presumably for narrative reasons, Pete's vibes vary hugely in specificity and occurrence. In early episodes, they functioned almost as a 'spidey-sense', for example with him telling Myka (in 'Resonance') to put her earplugs back in before the sound-using bad guys attacked again. As of season four, Pete seems to function more often on a generalized instinct, rather than a clearly-labeled 'vibe'. History Pete is the son of a firefighter and Jane Lattimer, and his hometown is North Canton, OH. He has one older sister, Jeannie, who is deaf and taught him how to read lips. As a child he was bullied by a Ralph Brunsky, who said he smelled like tuna fish. He was a Boy Scout as a kid, but was kicked out when he was ten for allegedly starting a fire. He claims it wasn't he who started the fire, however. He once served as a Marine. Pete was married to a woman named Amanda, who, in 2011, is a Major in the Marine Corps. They were married in a "Love Me Tender" chapel in Las Vegas, but divorced each other when it became clear they weren't working as a couple. The night of the incident of coming across his first artifact during his presidential detail, Lattimer was visited by Mrs. Frederic at his home. She handed him a set of orders—a new assignment. He was instructed to go to specific coordinates in South Dakota where he was reunited with Agent Myka Bering, and where they both met Artie officially as well as being introduced to the Warehouse. Despite Myka's obvious skeptic attitude, Pete seemed to be rather excited by the entire event. Lattimer and Bering were given rooms at Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Throughout the assignments they were sent on, Myka and Pete had become close friends and greatly depended on one another. The first thing Pete did when he resigned from the warehouse was propose to Myka. The two wed and had a child, Christina Lattimer.